


San Francisco

by HeyJudeLetItBe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Semi-Modern Setting, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJudeLetItBe/pseuds/HeyJudeLetItBe
Summary: Despite his mother's disapproval, his families endless taunting, and his best friends constant nagging, Castiel Novak loved Dean Winchester with everything in him. He loved him enough to walk away when it was time, enough to leave him despite his heart crying not to. He loved him enough to stay away when all he wanted to do was hold him. Maybe that is what killed him.When CJ Novak stumbles upon a small kitten alone in the cemetery, he didn't realize it would lead him on a trip that would change his life. He would finally know who he belonged to, and help answer some questions about the past to those who needed it most.





	San Francisco

“CJ! Hey man where you headed? Stay and chill with me and Toby.” Hannah pulled on his jacket sleeve, urging him to stay and more than likely get high with them. “Can’.” CJ answered. “Gotta watch Rob for Sam and Jess, it is their tenth today.”  
“Oh. OK man. You wanna ride home? Hannah offered, eyeing CJ as he started out of the school parking lot and towards the rich neighborhoods of Beverly Hills where he lived with his aunt and Uncle, who were both big time lawyers for major celebs and what not.  
“No, that’s alright.” CJ didn’t explain any further to Hannah, he nodded at Toby, who was lighting a joint between his chapped lips for the third time since they had been out of school. With one final sigh, he looked at the large school and turned his back on it, walking into the abnormally grey California sky. 

\------

CJ held a lighter up to the cigarette between his lips, inhaling as he got it lit, and exhaling ever so slowly before putting the lighter back into his pocket. The lighter was old and rusted, the initials DW engraved into the top.  
He had decided to take the long way home today, Sam and Jessica weren’t leaving until six tonight anyway, nothing to do but kill some time before heading back home to spend a dreadful night with his six year old cousin, Robbie.  
The Cemetery promised silence and peace, it was it was historic and only there because some hippies fought to keep it to ‘Honor our fallen brothers and sisters, Man.’ Needless to say, it was always desolate, the only inhabitants being buried six feet in the ground with crumbling, green tinted headstones reading things like ‘God’s Love’ and ‘See You In Heaven.’  
Everything about this place screamed for it to be demolished and redone, yet something about the overgrowth and musty smell made one feel strangely at peace with one's surroundings, like maybe everything would be okay after all, and nothing is as bad as the human mind makes it out to be.  
Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance, a sign that rain was on the way and moving fast for them. The strong wind was an indicator that a strong storm was about to blow through, promising to touchdown on the residence of Beverly Hills. As CJ continued down the dirt path his beanie quivered and his leather jacket blew behind him, the smoke from his cigarette fluttering off behind him, a spirit blowing in the strong wind and off to the field behind him.  
As he walked, CJ found a small kitten sleeping on an especially crappy looking headstone. The kitten was extremely small and quite cute, wearing no tags or signs that it belonged to anyone or how to get it back to them. He was a calico cat, with black and brown tufts of soft fur sticked out in all directions. “Hey there little one.” CJ cautiously walked towards the small beast, his hand extended in hopes to not scare off the small creature. “What are you doing out here all alone, little guy?” The kitten picked up his head curiously, immediately seeing CJ and allowing him to touch him. He started purring the moment CJ’s hand made contact with the soft fur.  
“Whose grave are you protecting” CJ got on his knees, wiping away enough of the moss and dust to read Dean Winchester.  
“Dean Winchester, huh? Weird, Sam’s last name is Winchester.” CJ muttered to himself, he stood and grabbed the kitten in his arms, nuzzling it softly “Wanna come home with me?”  
“Thought so.” CJ started home as the rain began to pepper the cement and grass. 

~~~~~~~~

CJ had never been to this part of town, hell it didn't seem anyone had been to this part of town since nineteen eighties, the way it was so run down and rusting. The buildings were all out of date for the uptown style of Beverly Hills, which only three miles from his current location. Most of the buildings had been painted over, boards over the windows and doorways, graffiti on every wall, not having been used in ages. All except an old book store.  
The rotting sign over head read ‘Singers Books,’ the kitten, which CJ had been calling Dean lead him to this abandoned part of town at this early hour, it was only seven thirty, some people where just stumbling out of the clubs.  
CJ dusted off one of the windows at the bookstore and shrugged his shoulders to nobody in particular before cautiously opening the door and walking inside. 

The inside was littered with books of all sorts, ranging from extremely old and raggedy, to fresh off the press ones all tucked away in nice shelves, which were build up to the ceiling, about 6 foot high. The wooden floors creaked upon CJ entering the, alerting the owner of somebody's arrival and presence. The kitten had run away from CJ and was heading for whoever had been coming to investigate the noise the floorboards made.  
“Can I help you?” An older voice sounded thought the silence. “Hopefully,” CJ cleared his throat “I was umm… well I followed the kitten, which now looking back on it maybe wasn’t the brightest of ideas but ya know, here I am.” CJ rambled. The man picked up the kitten from where it had curled up at his feet.  
“Cas? It has been quite some time son. Glad to see ya again.” He spoke to the cat as if he could understand and respond to him, CJ sucked in a deep breath, stuck his hands in his back pockets and looked nervously at the roof. “I’m Bobby,” He stuck out his hand which CJ took “and may I ask your name?”  
“CJ. CJ Novak.” Bobby nodded, mumbling out the usual formalities that can with a handshake and further questioned CJ. “What does CJ stand for?”  
“Charles Johnathan, Sir. Charles Johnathan Novak. I guess you might add a Winchester on the end, I live with my uncle and that is his last name, Winchester that is.” Bobby looked CJ up and down, noting his bright green eyes and messy raven colored hair, an unusual pair, but it suited him. “Do you know your parents, CJ? Has your uncle ever told you about them?”  
CJ shook his head “No. Only that one died when I was ten and the other hasn’t been heard from in years. That is all I ever get out of him.”  
“Have you got time? I can tell you the story of your parents. Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak.” Bobby lead CJ upstairs and into a small room. It had a large window covering the east wall and couch opposite it, the curtains had been drawn, letting in what little light could be gotten from the overcast California November. “Let me call your uncle and aunt, Sam and Jess right?” Bobby asked, slipping on a pair of wire rimmed glasses as he picked up the phone.  
“Yeah. I’m going to guess that Sam is Dean’s brother?” Bobby nodded as he held the phone to his ear.  
Ten minutes later. CJ was sitting on the couch, his jacket draped over his lap, coffee in his left hand. Bobby had returned from getting the book he was looking for and had settled into a chair just left of the Couch CJ was occupying

 

********************  
Castiel woke to his alarm clock shrieking like a siren, he groaned, tried his best to shut off the noise and rolled onto his stomach. The movement causing a shooting pain through his head, and a nauseated feeling in his stomach.”Get up! Cas you can’t sleep the day away!” The singsong voice can only belong to Charlie, which was Castiel’s roommate.  
“Lower the volume please. Why oh why did I let you convince me to take four more shots last night?” Charlie grinned as she sat at the foot of Castiel’s bed “Because you were trying to impress the guy you were checking out. You almost had him to, but then you got sick. Anyway, I’ll start breakfast, also I called work and told them you were sick.” She kissed Castiel’s cheek and waltzed out of the room.  
Castiel groaned, running a hand through his hair and slowly getting out of bed. Getting dressed took some time, his head was pounding by now, the hangout just getting started and was sure to get only worse from here. He decided to put off showering until he was sure he could stand for more than five minutes at a time and wasn’t at risk for throwing up the empty contents of his stomach. Serves him right for not eating anything last night he thought to himself as he made his way into the kitchen, where Charlie was cracking eggs into a pan.  
“I was wondering if you were going to join me or not. In all truthfulness, did you have fun last night?” Castiel looked up from his hands and nodded “Yeah. Again I just wish I hadn’t taken so many shots last night. Oh, how did things go with that chick you were digging all night? I might not remember much, but I do remember you were totally into her. Meg, wasn’t it?”  
“Things went amazingly, she actually just left, she works in the same building as you do, a few floors down I think. Random question, do you remember Dean Winchester being there? Meg swears she sall him.” Cas thought a moment, racking through what drunken memories he had and came up blank. “No, Char. I don’t think I saw him. Pretty sure if he wasn’t taking care of Sam he would have been up Lisa’s ass, they are always together.”  
“Lisa was there, and I saw her making out with your brother, then your sister.” Castiel groaned, rubbing his eyes at the mention of his siblings. “Which ones?”  
“Gabe and Anna.” Cas nodded, moving to the fridge to get butter, jam, and milk. “Figures, no matter how far I try to get, they always find me. Why is it, Anna can be bisexual and they are perfectly accepting of her, and Gabe can screw every girl with a pulse and all he has to do is go to confession, but I am gay and it’s just a phase and I need to go to church and pray for my damned soul?” Cas says bitterly, pouring coffee into two mugs and taking a long drink of one, claiming it as his.  
“I know, I know. Remember it is only your mom who is like that, your dad, who is a pastor, is perfectly accepting of you. I know that doesn’t help much, but still something to consider.” Castiel sighed “I know, that still doesn’t excuse their behavior. Anyway, why were you talking about Dean Winchester? Why would he have been at a pride rally?”  
“Rumor has it that he came out last week, which means that you have a chance with him now. I remember when we were in high school and you pinned after him all four years.” Charlie had finished breakfast, served it on paper plates and set one in front of Cas and the other next to him for herself. “He was a good friend, Charlie and yes I did crush on him for some time, but I have since forgotten about that, we haven't spoken in some time, not since Gabriel got into a fight with him. It doesn't matter now, we have moved very far apart from one another.”  
“Well maybe it’s time for you two to reconnect. I can talk to Meg to talk to Anna to talk to Lisa to give him your number.” Charlie rambled as she shoves food into her mouth. “Charlie.., that isn’t necessary…”  
“Nonsense, I’ll go see Meg at lunch today.” Cas rolled his eyes and stared down at his food, his stomach not agreeing with the smell, but Cas knew he needed to eat so he picked at the meal a bit before tentatively putting a fork full of eggs into his mouth. If the smell didn't agree with him, the taste really didn’t agree with him. He felt it coming back up the moment he swallowed it.  
“Cas?!” Charlie yelled, running after him. 

 

++++++++++++++++

“So if I were to ask Sam for his side of the story, he would know something?” CJ asked, breaking Bobby from his story for a much needed break. “He would know a bit, but not of the early times, he was too young.” CJ nodded, stretching from his position on the couch.  
“What time is it anyway?”  
“‘Bout noon. You can come back tomorrow to hear more, say at nine thirty?” Bobby said, marking the spot and standing up. “Sounds good. I'll be here.” With that CJ walked down the wooden steps and headed out the door.  
“CJ! You wanna keep the kitten? He more belongs to you as opposed to me. His name is Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter. I hoped you like it. I will try to update at least once a month, hopefully more, but it's me so you never know. Anyway please feel free to leave any comments about what you thought or how I could make the story better. I look forward to seeing you all next chapter. 
> 
> Peace. 
> 
> MK


End file.
